No One But You
by HarryPotterTill'TheEnd
Summary: Well i sorta suck at summary's so you should read it its a ron and hermione story and it starts 2 week before they return to hogwarts for 7th year and they already defeated voldy.


A/N Ohkay so this is my first real FF. I really hope I don't abandon it like I did to my

other story. So REVIEW please and tell me what I need to change and improve.(:

I will have the next chapter up soon!

-Lindsey

'Finally' Hermione thought as she was unpacking. She had spent basically the

whole summer at her grandparent's house in Westminster Abbey, London. She was

excited because Ron, Harry, and Ginny were spending the last 2 week at her house while

her parents were in Sydney, Australia for a business trip. "Hermione?" her mother called

"Coming mum" she said. "Now Hermione I want you to behave and be careful" her dad

said "But have fun her mom added. "I will don't worry I already have the whole summer

planned out." Hermione said. "Okay well I love you. Goodbye now" her mom said

giving her a hug. "Bye love you" said her dad. "Well we better go or flights at 8pmndi

already 7." Said her dad. "Love you and see you on Christmas break." Said Mrs. Granger.

"Alright love you guys" Hermione said as her parents left. 'Well they should be here in

the next hour' she thought turning on the TV. A hour and a half later a he saw a green

light and Harry appeared. "Harry!" she said giving him a hug. A second later she saw

Ron and Ginny. "Hey Hermione" said Ginny giving hr a quick hug. "Ron you made it!"

aid Hermione. "Even if Lavender said I couldn't come I would of came anyways." He

said flashing the famous Weasley smile that made her heart flutter. She had feelings for

Ron but had never expressed them because she knew he didn't feel the same way. Even

tough everybody else thought different especially Ginny. "We'll give you a tour of the

house" aid Hermione. "This is the living room" she said it was a dark brown with crème

couches with a fireplace mad with stones and pictures."Whats this?" said Ron pointing to

the television. "It's a Television muggles use it to watch TV shows and movies" next

they walked to the kitchen "This is the kitchen"" next they went upstairs. "Here is the

bathroom and this is the guest room Harry and Ron will be sharing this room" she said.

The guest room was a light blue with two beds and each had a nightstand." And this is

my room. Ginny you will be sharing a room with me." Her room was a light purple with

all white furniture and a purple with white flower comforter. "Oh and there's a

downstairs with a pool table and a bunch of movie." She said. "Well I'm tired" said

Ginny. "Its probably best if we go to bed we have to wake up early tomorrow" "What are

we doing tomorrow said Hermione?" Harry asked. "Well were going shopping" she said.

"Yay!" Ginny squealed in excitement. "ughhh" said Ron "Don't be such a party pooper

ron" Said Hermione. "Have you ever been shopping with Ginny she goes into every store

and basically tries everything on!" exclaimed Ron. "Honestly Ronald im sure she isn't

that bad plus we can go into any store you want to." She said. "Fine" Ron grumbled

"Well goodnight." Ginny said giving Harry a peck on his lips. "Night" said Hermione

"Night" said Ron. *Beep Beep Beep* "Ginny… Ginny wake up" Hermione said. "Ughh

go wake up Ron and Harry then come back." Ginny said. "Fine." Hermione said. She

had walked to the guestroom and knocked on the door. 'hmm no response they still must

be sleeping' she thought. "Ron wake up." She said. "oww" Hermione said. "Im so sorry I

swear I didn't mean to hit u in the nose I am so sorry" Ron said. "Its okay." Hermione

said "Are you shure? Does it hurt?" Ron said. "Its fine honestly Ron you act like it's the

end of the world. Anyway I came here to wake up you and Harry we need to leave soon."

She said. "Ohh and can you do me a favor and wake Harry up?" Hermione added. "Shure

no problem." Ron said. Hermione went back to her room and grabbed a light blue blouse

with flowers on it and dark blue Capri's with matching flip flops. "Ginny wake up."

Hermione said "Im up, Im up geez." Ginny said. "Well since you are awake I except you

to be downstairs in 20 mins. And I hope u like eggs and bacon." Hermione added. She

walked down to the kitchen and poured herself some coffee. 'Hmm scrambled or sunny

side up' she thought. "Hey Hermione how's ur nose?" Ron asked. "It's fine and since you

are down here first would u like scrambles or sunny side up eggs?" she said. "Hmm

scrambled mum always makes sunny side up." He said. "Morning Ginny and Harry."

Ron said "Morning" they said together. "Were having eggs and bacon and I was thinking

since its already 8:30 we could leave here at 9:30 that way it gives us time to eat."

Hermione said. "Sounds great" they said. "mmmm Your eggs are better than mums" Ron

said with a mouth full of food. "Thanks but next time I would appreciate if you didn't

talk with your mouth full of food." Hermione said kindly. "Well let me clean up and then

we can leave" With a wave of her wand the kitchen was spotless. "How are we getting

there Hermione?" Harry asked. "Ohh I have a car" she said leading them to her car." 30

mins. Later they arrived downtown. "There's so many shops" Ginny said as they walked

into the first shop that had every color bathing suite you could imagine. Hermione had

picked a turquoise bikini and Ginny had picked out a red one to try on. "So how do we

look?" they asked. When Ron saw Hermione his jaw dropped. "You look amazing love"

Harry said giving her a quick kiss. "H-Hermione you look g-great." Ron said. "Thanks

she said. They quickly got changed and paid for there items and when they got back to

Ron and Harry they decided to go out to eat for lunch/dinner. "How many?" the waiter

asked. "4" Hermione said "Table or booth?". "Booth is fine." Hermione said. "So what

exactly are we supposed to do?" Ginny asked. "Well you pick what you want from the

menu and then you tell the waiter and then in a little bit he comes back for your food."

Harry said. "Oops I really didn't mean to do that" Ron said. "its okay" She said. They

sat there for over a minute staring in each others eyes. "I have to go to the loo! Hermione

do you mind coming with me?" Ginny said. "umm sure' she said cutting her gaze with

ron short. "Ron TOTALLY likes you" Ginny said. "Okay Gin im going to say this once

so get it through your head Ron doesn't like me! He is going out with Lavender and he

loves her!" Hermione said. "Hes not happy with her I would know this im his sister"

Ginny said. "Really how would you know?" said Hermione. "Remember in 4th year when

we had the yule ball and you went with Victor and Ron was being a real git?" Ginny

asked. "yea but what does that have to do with anything?" Hermione said. "Now he is

absolutely hates Victor and he was jealous when you went with him." Ginny said

Hermione had thought about what Ginny had said. Before the Yule ball Ron had

practically worshiped victor but now he hates him. "okay well we need to get back now"

Hermione said. "were not finished with this conversation" Ginny said. "Oi what took you

so long you guys were gone forever" Ron said. "Were girls Ron we tend to take longer

than guys" Ginny said. They finished there food and decided to go home. "So I was

thinking we could watch a movie" Hermione said. They decided to watch white chicks,

Ginny and Harry took the long couch and Hermione was surprised when Ron decided to

sit next to her on the small couch. Halfway through the movie Ron looked over and found

Hermione asleep on his shoulder. 'she seems so at peace' Ron thought as he quickly fell

asleep too.

A/N so how did u like it? Im sorry there was a lot of spelling errors it was late when I

wrote this so I sorta rushed the end. I will try to make it longer and add more detail.

Review please!

-Lindsey


End file.
